An embodiment of the present invention relates generally to a temperature control device, and more particularly, to a wirelessly communicating temperature control device that reduces polling communications during predicted periods of low activity in order to save power.
Digital programmable thermostats are common devices used to control the operation of heating and/or air conditioning systems in home or office buildings and other spaces requiring the regulation of air temperature. Often, such thermostats can be operated via a hard-wired connection to mains power or some other permanent power supply, but can additionally be equipped to operate on battery power. In addition, thermostats are increasingly taking advantage of wireless communication channels, such as WI-FI, BLUETOOTH or the like, to allow for remote setting of temperatures and other like operations.
Wireless communication modules require a fair amount of power for operation, and represent a significant drain on battery resources. In portable electronics, wireless protocols have been introduced to try and implement power saving use of the wireless communication circuitry. In some protocols, the radio may be switched off after a period of inactivity, and thereafter is periodically switched on to check for queued messages. The “off” time of the radio is often on the order of milliseconds, as many users find minute-long delays in receiving messages or data to be unacceptable.
Another issue with these types of protocols is that they remain in use indefinitely until the user decides to switch to a different operating mode. The various power-saving protocols therefore do not automatically accommodate for periods of the day when the user is more or less likely to require use of the wireless communication circuitry.
It is therefore desirable to provide a thermostat capable of wireless communication, but which also saves power and accounts for expected periods of activity of the user for changing the thermostat settings.